1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a vehicle window assembly in which two panes of glass are disposed adjacent each other with a small gap therebetween and a support structure for at least one of the panes is disposed inwardly of a junction between the panes so as to be concealed thereby. More particularly, the present invention pertains to such a vehicle window assembly in which molding associated with the adjacent edges of the glass panes is configured to reduce wind noise which may generated by the window assembly as the vehicle is traveling, and to restrict visibility through the gap at the junction of the adjacent glass panes.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Current automotive designs concentrate on improving aerodynamic efficiency and aesthetic appearance. This has resulted in flush or near flush interfaces between the glass panes and the supporting structure, typically pillar-type supporting structures, therefore. Further development has led to the concealment of window pillars behind the exterior glass panes to provide a smooth junction between two separate pieces of glass and give the favorable appearance of a substantially continuous glass surface.
Strict manufacturing tolerances must be maintained in order for this smooth transition to be aerodynamically and aesthetically effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,262, for example, proposes a window assembly wherein a rear window pane, formed as part of a tailgate is hingedly attached to the car body such that it extends at approximately a 30.degree. angle to horizontal when it is in a closed position. Opposite side edges of the rear window pane lie adjacent to upper edges, respectively, of side corner windows along the supporting C pillars in such a manner that the C pillars are disposed inwardly behind the adjacent portions of the rear window pane and the side corner windows. A minimum gap between each of the side corner windows and the rear window pane must be ensured to allow for tolerances in the movement of the hinged rear window as well as for the tolerances in fabrication and mounting of the windows so that the rear pane is not damaged. The window structure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,262 does not include edge molding applied to either the rear pane or the side corner windows to conceal the C pillars from view through the gaps between the rear pane and the side corner windows, respectively. These gaps may increase in size due to the manufacturing tolerances so that the "hidden" C pillars may be readily viewed from the outside of the vehicle through the gaps. This detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
Another known vehicle window assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,832. The known window assembly disclosed in this patent includes a molding assembly specifically designed for a junction between the side door window and the windshield of an automobile. The window assembly, including the molding, prevents viewing of the supporting door sash structure through the glass panes by persons-standing outside of the vehicle. The molding strip assembly according to this patent includes a protruding flange provided on the molding strip attached to the side door window such that the flange protrudes significantly into the air flow path from the windshield to the side door window. An undesirable increase in wind noise would result if such molding assembly were used at any window junctions on a vehicle besides the junction between the windshield and side window for which it was designed, due to the projecting flange.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the problems and disadvantages associated with known vehicle window assemblies, including those discussed above, and to fulfill a need in the art for a window molding structure which allows for an aerodynamically and aesthetically favorable design approach at substantially any window junction on a vehicle.